Todo por una pluma
by candy.kat.hentai
Summary: -Bueno Byron, es hora de despedirnos, mis padres llegarán muy pronto, y seguro que tus padres están preocupados, es muy tarde ya. -Bueno...adiós... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo Byron entristecido por poder perder a su nueva y única amiga -Si guardas la pluma que te di, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver ¡Te lo prometo! -¿Enserio? ¡Vale! ¡Entonces la guardaré siempre


Para empezar: Me llamo Janette Foster Spears candykat en fanfiction, pero podéis llamarme Jane-chan w  
Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, es un poco larga (bueno, largo es este episodio, puede que otros sean cortos o no) así que espero no aburriros...  
Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no a level-5  
-¡Oh no! ¡Mis mikados! ¡Volved aquí...!-dijo una niña rubia de ojos verdes adentrándose en la hierba  
En un claro no muy lejos de allí  
-Anda, ¿Y esta caja de pockys?-dijo un niño rubio también pero de ojos marrón rojizo cogiendo la caja  
-¡Eh tú, suelta eso!  
-¿Esta caja de pockys es tuya?  
-Pues si... ¿Pockys?  
-Sí, viene de un juego que consiste en que dos personas vayan comiendo de cada lado hasta que se dan un beso...  
-Ah... ¿así?-la niña coge la caja y saca un pocky  
Los dos niños de unos 6 años cogen el palito cubierto de chocolate y van comiendo hasta que...Chu!  
-Sí...así...-dice rojo como un tomate por lo sucedido hace unos instantes  
-Vaya...aún no nos hemos ni presentado...yo me llamo Janette, ¿Y tú?  
-Pues yo me llamo Byron  
-Ah... ¿Y qué haces aquí tu solo, Byron?  
-No tengo muchos amigos...-Dijo entristecido mirando hacia el suelo  
-Oh, vaya... ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Acabas de hacer uno!  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción  
-Pues yo, tonto, ¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa? Está por aquí cerca- dijo Janette cogiéndolo de la mano para salir corriendo en dirección a su casa  
En casa de Janette  
-Vaaaya... ¡Qué casa más grande tienes!  
-Toma esto-Janette le da una pluma blanca a Byron  
-¿Eh? ¿Una pluma?-dijo confuso  
-Parece una tontería pero...me recuerda a ti  
-¿A mí? No lo entiendo...-dijo más confuso todavía  
-Sí, esa pluma estaba en un montón de plumas de color marrón, por lo que se puede decir que es única, como tú, además me recuerdas a un...ángel...  
-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Bueno...gracias...  
Los dos niños jugaron durante toda la tarde hasta el anochecer.  
-Bueno Byron, es hora de despedirnos, mis padres llegarán muy pronto, y seguro que tus padres están preocupados, es muy tarde ya.  
-Bueno...adiós... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo Byron entristecido por poder perder a su nueva y única amiga  
-Si guardas la pluma que te di, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver ¡Te lo prometo!  
-¿Enserio? ¡Vale! ¡Entonces la guardaré siempre!  
Los dos niños se despidieron. Pronto los dos cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Janette pensaba en lo ocurrido en ese día, y de la promesa que le había hecho a Byron, su nuevo amigo. Byron, se quedó dormido con esa pluma en la mano, pensando en que algún día volvería a encontrarse con Janette.  
8 años después, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a ver, puede que alguna vez por casualidad, pero ninguno de los dos se acordaba. Janette, pensaba en que algún día le había hecho alguna promesa a alguien y Byron que alguien le dio una pluma y le dijo algo bonito por una vez en su vida, pero ninguno recordaba cuando y quién era esa persona, solo que le gustaría saber quién es.  
Janette  
Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Apagué el despertador y fui medio dormida hacia la nevera a buscar algo de desayunar. Hoy tenía que conseguir el puesto de retransmisora del FF. Mi partido de prueba fue el Zeus-Caribean, pero no duró lo suficiente como para poder hacer nada. El partido empezó. El instituto Caribean no tuvo tiempo a moverse, en unos instantes el instituto Zeus los había dejado a todos hechos polvo.  
Lo sentimos mucho, Janette, no sabemos qué nivel tienes, lo que significa que no sabemos si estás a la altura de un partido de la final, y menos de una como esta.  
Esas fueron las palabras del actual retransmisor y a la vez retransmisor jefe.  
Salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba. Necesitaba ese trabajo como fuera. El otro día conseguí convencerle para que me diera otra oportunidad. Dijo que me iba a asignar un cargo, depende de mi trabajo decidiría si contratarme o no. Hoy debía centrarme como nunca. Todo dependía de esa tarea.  
En la oficina de retransmisión  
-Muy bien señorita Janette, veo que eres puntual...veamos tu tarea va a ser... ¡ah sí! Aquí tengo una perfecta. Depende de cómo la hagas dirá todo sobre si eres la persona adecuada.  
Mi tarea era ir a los dos institutos y conseguir todo tipo de información sobre sus equipos. Era una tarea difícil, ya que no sabía con qué tipo de personas me iba a encontrar, aparte de que los dos institutos estaban muy lejos. Estaba claro que ese día iba a ser agotador...ByronMe dirigía hacia el instituto Zeus, Ray Dark nos había dicho que hoy sería un día muy importante. Dijo que tenía la solución para una victoria definitiva, y por eso nos pidió que hoy nos reuniéramos allí todo el el instituto ya estaban allí. Había sido el último en llegar. No debía volver a cometer ese error nunca más. Era el capitán y no debía llegar tarde.-¡¿Quienes conseguirán la victoria para mí!?-¡Nosotros, el instituto Zeus!-¡¿Quiénes dominan el Fútbol Frontier?!-¡Nosotros, el instituto Zeus!-Quiero la victoria pero...manchada de sudor y barro es lo mismo que una fueron las palabras de Ray Dark. A continuación sacó un maletín que contenía una bebida el "Néctar de los dioses".Todos bebimos y a continuación tiramos el vaso al suelo. Me sentía extraño, tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Seguramente era por la bebida que acabábamos de tomar, así que no le di Raimon estaba entrenando. Todos estaban pendientes de Mark. Necesitaban esa supertécnica, la "Mano mágica" para poder ganar al instituto Zeus.-"Tornado dragón"-"Remate combinado"Axel, Kevin, Erik y Jude ejecutaron sus supertécnicas combinadas para intentar que Mark las parara.-¡!Un chico logró par las dos supertécnicas a la vez.-Vaya, ¡Eres un portero increíble! ¡Has podido parar el "Tornado dragón" y el "Remate combinado" a la vez solo usando solo las manos!-Dijo Mark impresionado-Yo no soy portero, el portero de mi equipo hubiera podido parar esto con un solo dedo.-dijo el chico haciendo girar el balón-Ese equipo no será el instituto Zeus por casualidad, eh Byron-dijo Jude(Todos)-¡¿Qué?!-Permitid que me presente: me llamo Byron Love y soy del instituto Zeus. El entrenador Dark me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.-¡!-A lo lejos una chica rubia de ojos verdes observa la situación.-De que me suena ese nombre...bueno, de que me suena ese chico...tengo la sensación de que lo he visto en otra parte... ¿Tendrá que ver con la pluma y la promesa que hice hace 8 años? Bah...eso es imposible. ¿Cuándo va a parar de hablar ese chico? Tengo que hablar con el instituto Raimon, y así, la verdad, no chico llamado Byron, que según él, era un dios, se marchó desvaneciéndose haciendo aparecer pétalos rosas y levantando un poco de aire. Lo que se supone que era una "visita" pacífica, había acabado mal. Mark intentó detener su tiro, pero no pudo, y había acabado en el suelo con pocas fuerzas para volverse a chico, al fin, se fue. Era el momento de entrar en acción y preguntarle al equipo del instituto Raimon todo lo posible para conseguir que me contrataran.-¡Hola! Me llamo Janette y soy la nu...-Quién eres y que vienes a hacer aquí. Si eres del instituto Zeus ya puedes irte ahora mismo de aquí.-dijo Mark enfurecido-Creo que ha habido un malentendido...yo soy...-¡No mientas! Es demasiada casualidad que aparezcas justamente cuando que el capitán de ese equipo acabe de irse, además, no tienes excusas. Te hemos visto a lo lejos esperando a que se fuera.-dijo Mark aún más enfurecido-Y es cierto, estaba esperando a que se fuera, pero era para poder...-Da igual que te inventes excusas. Has venido para convencernos de que no juguemos esa final. Da igual cuantas veces lo intentéis, vamos a ir sea como sea.-Pero...-¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Ya puedes salir corriendo de aquí si no quieres que llamemos a la policía!-dijo Mark lo más enfurecido posibleEstaba claro que esta iba a ser una tarea difícil...ya me habían echado a patadas del primer sitio. Mi información sobre el instituto Zeus tenía que ser tan buena como para que me perdonaran no llevar la información sobre uno de los equipos. Ya no podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que ir al instituto Zeus y conseguir toda la información que fuera posible. Solo deseaba que esta vez fuera mejor recibida...¡Y hasta aquí el primer episodio! Ya sé que soy una escritora horrible, pero espero que me den una oportunidad _ y dejen reviews para animarme a continuar y consejos para mejorar. Aquí se despide Jane-chan!

Para empezar: Me llamo Janette Foster Spears candykat en fanfiction, pero podéis llamarme Jane-chan w  
Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, es un poco larga (bueno, largo es este episodio, puede que otros sean cortos o no) así que espero no aburriros...  
Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no a level-5  
-¡Oh no! ¡Mis mikados! ¡Volved aquí...!-dijo una niña rubia de ojos verdes adentrándose en la hierba  
En un claro no muy lejos de allí  
-Anda, ¿Y esta caja de pockys?-dijo un niño rubio también pero de ojos marrón rojizo cogiendo la caja  
-¡Eh tú, suelta eso!  
-¿Esta caja de pockys es tuya?  
-Pues si... ¿Pockys?  
-Sí, viene de un juego que consiste en que dos personas vayan comiendo de cada lado hasta que se dan un beso...  
-Ah... ¿así?-la niña coge la caja y saca un pocky  
Los dos niños de unos 6 años cogen el palito cubierto de chocolate y van comiendo hasta que...Chu!  
-Sí...así...-dice rojo como un tomate por lo sucedido hace unos instantes  
-Vaya...aún no nos hemos ni presentado...yo me llamo Janette, ¿Y tú?  
-Pues yo me llamo Byron  
-Ah... ¿Y qué haces aquí tu solo, Byron?  
-No tengo muchos amigos...-Dijo entristecido mirando hacia el suelo  
-Oh, vaya... ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Acabas de hacer uno!  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción  
-Pues yo, tonto, ¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa? Está por aquí cerca- dijo Janette cogiéndolo de la mano para salir corriendo en dirección a su casa  
En casa de Janette  
-Vaaaya... ¡Qué casa más grande tienes!  
-Toma esto-Janette le da una pluma blanca a Byron  
-¿Eh? ¿Una pluma?-dijo confuso  
-Parece una tontería pero...me recuerda a ti  
-¿A mí? No lo entiendo...-dijo más confuso todavía  
-Sí, esa pluma estaba en un montón de plumas de color marrón, por lo que se puede decir que es única, como tú, además me recuerdas a un...ángel...  
-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Bueno...gracias...  
Los dos niños jugaron durante toda la tarde hasta el anochecer.  
-Bueno Byron, es hora de despedirnos, mis padres llegarán muy pronto, y seguro que tus padres están preocupados, es muy tarde ya.  
-Bueno...adiós... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-dijo Byron entristecido por poder perder a su nueva y única amiga  
-Si guardas la pluma que te di, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver ¡Te lo prometo!  
-¿Enserio? ¡Vale! ¡Entonces la guardaré siempre!  
Los dos niños se despidieron. Pronto los dos cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Janette pensaba en lo ocurrido en ese día, y de la promesa que le había hecho a Byron, su nuevo amigo. Byron, se quedó dormido con esa pluma en la mano, pensando en que algún día volvería a encontrarse con Janette.  
8 años después, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a ver, puede que alguna vez por casualidad, pero ninguno de los dos se acordaba. Janette, pensaba en que algún día le había hecho alguna promesa a alguien y Byron que alguien le dio una pluma y le dijo algo bonito por una vez en su vida, pero ninguno recordaba cuando y quién era esa persona, solo que le gustaría saber quién es.  
Janette  
Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Apagué el despertador y fui medio dormida hacia la nevera a buscar algo de desayunar. Hoy tenía que conseguir el puesto de retransmisora del FF. Mi partido de prueba fue el Zeus-Caribean, pero no duró lo suficiente como para poder hacer nada. El partido empezó. El instituto Caribean no tuvo tiempo a moverse, en unos instantes el instituto Zeus los había dejado a todos hechos polvo.  
Lo sentimos mucho, Janette, no sabemos qué nivel tienes, lo que significa que no sabemos si estás a la altura de un partido de la final, y menos de una como esta.  
Esas fueron las palabras del actual retransmisor y a la vez retransmisor jefe.  
Salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba. Necesitaba ese trabajo como fuera. El otro día conseguí convencerle para que me diera otra oportunidad. Dijo que me iba a asignar un cargo, depende de mi trabajo decidiría si contratarme o no. Hoy debía centrarme como nunca. Todo dependía de esa tarea.  
En la oficina de retransmisión  
-Muy bien señorita Janette, veo que eres puntual...veamos tu tarea va a ser... ¡ah sí! Aquí tengo una perfecta. Depende de cómo la hagas dirá todo sobre si eres la persona adecuada.  
Mi tarea era ir a los dos institutos y conseguir todo tipo de información sobre sus equipos. Era una tarea difícil, ya que no sabía con qué tipo de personas me iba a encontrar, aparte de que los dos institutos estaban muy lejos. Estaba claro que ese día iba a ser agotador...

Byron  
Me dirigía hacia el instituto Zeus, Ray Dark nos había dicho que hoy sería un día muy importante. Dijo que tenía la solución para una victoria definitiva, y por eso nos pidió que hoy nos reuniéramos allí todo el equipo.  
En el instituto Zeus.  
Todos ya estaban allí. Había sido el último en llegar. No debía volver a cometer ese error nunca más. Era el capitán y no debía llegar tarde.  
-¡¿Quienes conseguirán la victoria para mí!?  
-¡Nosotros, el instituto Zeus!  
-¡¿Quiénes dominan el Fútbol Frontier?!  
-¡Nosotros, el instituto Zeus!  
-Quiero la victoria pero...manchada de sudor y barro es lo mismo que una derrota.  
Esas fueron las palabras de Ray Dark. A continuación sacó un maletín que contenía una bebida el "Néctar de los dioses".  
Todos bebimos y a continuación tiramos el vaso al suelo. Me sentía extraño, tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Seguramente era por la bebida que acabábamos de tomar, así que no le di importancia.

Narrador  
El Raimon estaba entrenando. Todos estaban pendientes de Mark. Necesitaban esa supertécnica, la "Mano mágica" para poder ganar al instituto Zeus.  
-"Tornado dragón"  
-"Remate combinado"  
Axel, Kevin, Erik y Jude ejecutaron sus supertécnicas combinadas para intentar que Mark las parara.

Un chico logró par las dos supertécnicas a la vez.  
-Vaya, ¡Eres un portero increíble! ¡Has podido parar el "Tornado dragón" y el "Remate combinado" a la vez solo usando solo las manos!-Dijo Mark impresionado  
-Yo no soy portero, el portero de mi equipo hubiera podido parar esto con un solo dedo.-dijo el chico haciendo girar el balón  
-Ese equipo no será el instituto Zeus por casualidad, eh Byron-dijo Jude  
(Todos)-¡¿Qué?!  
-Permitid que me presente: me llamo Byron Love y soy del instituto Zeus. El entrenador Dark me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.  
-¡!-A lo lejos una chica rubia de ojos verdes observa la situación.  
-De que me suena ese nombre...bueno, de que me suena ese chico...tengo la sensación de que lo he visto en otra parte... ¿Tendrá que ver con la pluma y la promesa que hice hace 8 años? Bah...eso es imposible. ¿Cuándo va a parar de hablar ese chico? Tengo que hablar con el instituto Raimon, y así, la verdad, no puedo.  
El chico llamado Byron, que según él, era un dios, se marchó desvaneciéndose haciendo aparecer pétalos rosas y levantando un poco de aire. Lo que se supone que era una "visita" pacífica, había acabado mal. Mark intentó detener su tiro, pero no pudo, y había acabado en el suelo con pocas fuerzas para volverse a levantar.

Janette  
El chico, al fin, se fue. Era el momento de entrar en acción y preguntarle al equipo del instituto Raimon todo lo posible para conseguir que me contrataran.  
-¡Hola! Me llamo Janette y soy la nu...  
-Quién eres y que vienes a hacer aquí. Si eres del instituto Zeus ya puedes irte ahora mismo de aquí.-dijo Mark enfurecido  
-Creo que ha habido un malentendido...yo soy...  
-¡No mientas! Es demasiada casualidad que aparezcas justamente cuando que el capitán de ese equipo acabe de irse, además, no tienes excusas. Te hemos visto a lo lejos esperando a que se fuera.-dijo Mark aún más enfurecido  
-Y es cierto, estaba esperando a que se fuera, pero era para poder...  
-Da igual que te inventes excusas. Has venido para convencernos de que no juguemos esa final. Da igual cuantas veces lo intentéis, vamos a ir sea como sea.  
-Pero...  
-¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Ya puedes salir corriendo de aquí si no quieres que llamemos a la policía!-dijo Mark lo más enfurecido posible  
Estaba claro que esta iba a ser una tarea difícil...ya me habían echado a patadas del primer sitio. Mi información sobre el instituto Zeus tenía que ser tan buena como para que me perdonaran no llevar la información sobre uno de los equipos. Ya no podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que ir al instituto Zeus y conseguir toda la información que fuera posible. Solo deseaba que esta vez fuera mejor recibida...

¡Y hasta aquí el primer episodio! Ya sé que soy una escritora horrible, pero espero que me den una oportunidad _ y dejen reviews para animarme a continuar y consejos para mejorar.  
Aquí se despide Jane-chan! 


End file.
